Enchantix
Enchantix is a form for fully-fledged fairies on the animated TV series, Winx Club. Once a fairy earns this status, she cannot transform into her Winx form ever again. Earning Enchantix In order for a fairy to earn Enchantix status, she has to save someone from her home realm, and show great sacrifice in doing so. The sacrifice could be being blind for all eternity (Aisha's case), or nearly dying in battle to save another (Stella's and Flora's case), or not leaving someone behind despite many risks (Musa's case). Bloom and Tecna were the only known exceptions to the rule of saving someone from their realm: after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros, Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix through believing in her power to defeat evil. However, because she had earned her Enchantix through self-will instead of sacrifice, it was revealed that Bloom's Enchantix was a "dangerously incomplete" one, and she was therefore unable to access some of the powers and advantages that her friends could. Tecna, on the other hand, was able to earn a complete Enchantix through shutting the Omega Portal (saving the entire magical dimension, thus including her home planet, Zenith, and all who lived there). Bloom was only able to complete her Enchantix when she revived her entire home planet of Domino. The passion for another's life could also be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status - when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend, and this testament of friendship was strong enough for her to earn her Enchantix. Appearance Besides gaining new powers, fairies also gain new outfits and wings. Wings become larger and more elaborate, giving them the allowance of faster flight. Hair grows much longer and is usually tied in elaborate bunches with accessories and streaks. Their outfits become more delicate and include a wider range of colors. Translucent gloves and barefoot sandal also appear and vials are tied around their necks for storing fairy dust. Makeup also becomes more elaborate. |-|2D= Bloom_Enchantix.png Stella Enchantix.png Flora_Enchantix.png Tecna_Enchantix.jpg Aisha_Enchantix.png Musa_Enchantix.jpg Aisha_Enchantix V2.jpg |-|3D= Bloom Enchantix 3D.jpg Stella Enchantix 3D.jpg Flora Enchantix 3D.jpg Tecna Enchantix 3D.jpg Aisha Enchantix 3D.jpg Musa Enchantix 3D.jpg |-|S8= Bloom_Enchantix_S8.jpg Stella_Enchantix_S8.jpg Flora_Enchantix_S8.jpg Tecna_Enchantix_S8.jpg Aisha_Enchantix_S8.jpg Musa_Enchantix_S8.jpg Upgraded Attacks and Abilities When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger. She is able to do her original attacks at a stronger level than before. She also has access to new Enchantix attacks that will be her strongest attacks. Enchantix also comes with a new feature involving Fairy Dust which is carried in a bottle around the fairies neck. Enchantix is also equipped with more powerful wings, allowing them to fly faster as well as higher up in the sky. Battlecry There are similar but different battle cries between the original Italian and the 4Kids Versions. In the 4Kids version, after they've earned their Enchantix powers, the Winx girls shout, "Let's go, Enchantix!" or, on odd occasions, just, "Go Enchantix!" In the original Italian and Cinelume version, they summon their powers by shouting, "Winx Enchantix!" In the original Italian version and the RAI English version, there was a song that was sung when the Winx Club would transform into their Enchantix form. But when the series was revised by 4Kids Entertainment, the song was replaced by a score. Incomplete Enchantix Unlike the others, Bloom's Enchantix did not come from sacrifice, but from self-will. Hence, as explained by Faragonda, it was a "dangerously incomplete" one. As demonstrated by Bloom, a fairy with an incomplete Enchantix will have numerous problems: though she would still be able to use fairy dust, she would occasionally find it difficult to control her powers, which might not work fully at times, and she will not be able to miniaturize at all. She would also have to use more energy to defeat an opponent, and she could faint from using too much power. Fairies With Enchantix So far, only six Enchantix fairies are known: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. No other members of the girls' year have obtained Enchantix as the Winx were the only one who graduated in the movie. This may be because obtaining Enchantix is very difficult. Videos External links *Enchantix - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:Season 3 Category:Fairy Forms Category:Transformations Category:Fairies Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 8